


Who Need's Aubrey Posen Anyways?

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Gen, Little Sisters, backstabber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca is obsessed with bad girl/goodie two shoes Aubrey Posen. But her bestfriend Chloe Beale is secretly dating her. What happens when Beca puts herself out there only to discover Chloe and Aubrey getting it on? She starts to fall for her goofy classmate who is Aubrey's unknown little sister Alexandria.





	1. Birthday Surprise

“Chloe what the hell is this?” Beca said barging through the door into Chloe’s apartment holding a pink envelope.

 

“It’s an envelope doofus.”

 

“Yes. But do you know who its from?!”

 

“Beca how the hell would I know, you’re the one holding it.” Chloe said as she ripped the opened envelope out of Beca’s hands.

 

Beca looked on with a frustrated face hoping Chloe would make this better, “Awe it’s the invitations Aubrey sent out for her birthday!”

 

“Why couldn’t she just tell me in person or shoot me a text. A card is way too formal.”

 

“Relax Becs. We’re talking about Aubrey here. The most formal, particular girl on campus.”

 

It was true. Aubrey was the most particular, most well-mannered girl on campus. But behind that, she was also the bad/dirty girl extraordinaire that most people, Beca included, lusted for.

 

“I’ve heard Aubrey throw’s the sickest parties.” Chloe paused for a moment and then exploded with excitement, “Beca do you know with this means?”

 

“You want to be the plus one?” Beca scoffed.

 

“Well yeah, but no. Every year Aubrey is looking for arm candy for her party. It’s open season babe.”

 

“As if. I can’t get within 10 feet from her without stuttering like an idiot.”

 

“Well…Get her a gift that you can use as leverage, something that you can both do together.”

 

“Like what Chlo? A dildo?”

 

Chloe coughed up her wine, “I’m sure she doesn’t need one of those Becs. But keep thinking.”

 

“What am I going to do Chlo! The party is tomorrow!” Beca sighed and crashed onto Chloe’s lap. Her love for Aubrey ran deep and only Chloe could understand it.

 

“Sweetie you’ll think of something. Listen, I’ve got class, but I’ll help think of a gift and I’ll meet you at the party. Text me.” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek and they parted ways.

 

Beca went back to her dorm and panicked. Questions rose in her head, one was what the hell does Aubrey like? And two, how the hell does Aubrey even know who she is? Their only interaction was when Beca stumbled across Aubrey’s stretched out legs at the quad. She was too busy caught up in her music and never noticed the blonde making out with whatever guy she had that day,

 

“Watch it troll!” Aubrey yelled in frustration.

 

“I’m…I’m so sorry.” Beca awkwardly said trying to scramble away to hide in shame.

 

Beca cringed at her first impression with the blonde goddess that was Aubrey Posen. But she figured her invitation was a step in the right direction.

…

She knew what gift she was going to get. Of course Aubrey would love it, Beca at least knew Aubrey was as much as a music junky as she was. The only problem was she needed someone to drive her to get what she needed. Beca didn’t have a car but her best friend who was also her roommate did.

 

“Stace? Wake up…Wake up!” Beca let out a frustrated huff as she tried to rock Stacie awake. Beca climbed onto the bed and began to jump erratically. Stacie lurched up like an alligator and easily pinned the little pest below her.

 

“Beca…it is 5 am. What the hell do you want?” Stacie barked. She could be a handful when she didn’t get her beauty sleep.

 

“I need you to drive me to Savannah.”

 

“You must be insane! Savannah is like 3 hours away!” Stacie protested.

 

“I need to get Aubrey’s gift!”

 

“What the hell is so special about this gift? Just have it shipped here!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“They’re Maroon 5 tickets! Their concert is tomorrow night and I need to go get them from the guy today, so I can surprise Aubrey with them tonight.

 

“Sorry Bec’s. I have a science lab at 11.” And with that, Stacie easily pushed Beca off her bed and laid back down to sleep.

 

Beca did the walk of shame back to her bed and sat on the edge. She put the fakest cry she could muster, “I guess I’ll never get to impress Aubrey now.” She sniffled out.

 

Guilt started to eat at Stacie and she caved, “Alright I’ll drive you. But you owe me so big for this Mitchell I swear!”

 

Beca popped up off the bed and threw her keys to Stacie, “Hurry up, we’re burning daylight.”

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, Beca fooled her good.

…

The girls made it back from their improvised road trip, Beca successfully getting her tickets that she guarded with her life.

 

“I still say you are insane for buying those.”

 

“The dude gave me a heck of a deal Stace.”

 

“More like broke it off in your ass. Those tickets were overpriced.”

 

“Oh they are not. He needed to get rid of them and they were the only tickets for sale, so he cut me a deal.”

 

Stacie rolled her eyes and went back to bed. “Whatever you say. Wake me up before the party.”

 

“Where are you going?” Beca asked

 

“Back to bed since I got fucked this morning”

 

Beca jumped Stacie and kissed her cheek, “Thanks Stacie, that meant the world to me.”

 

Stacie couldn’t stay mad at that, “Well, just get your girl tonight alright?”

…

 

Stacie and Beca rode together and met Chloe outside. Aubrey’s childhood home was enormous. It was evident she came from money but damn, it had to be the biggest home just outside of Atlanta.

 

The party was in full swing and there were cars lined up for what seemed like miles. Music was bumping, and strobe lights could be seen flashing for miles. Aubrey’s party was definitely a big deal.

 

“Alright ladies, pick up your tits and let’s go.” Chloe proclaimed skipping up to the house.

 

They were stopped at the door by a larger man, “Names?” Was this party that big of a deal that there had to be a bouncer at the door?

 

“Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell.” Chloe answered and were allowed into the home. If it were possible, Beca swore the inside of the house was larger than the outside.

 

Stacie and Chloe placed their gifts on the table with the other gifts while Beca held onto hers, hoping to personally give it to Aubrey herself. Chloe sauntered off in one direction and Stacie the other, leaving Beca all alone. Something she hoped wouldn’t happen.

 

Sure Beca Mitchell was a self-proclaimed badass, but inside she had anxiety issues and never really fit into a crowd. Stacie and Chloe were just about the only friends she had, and they seemed to be right at home with their respected groups.

 

Beca tried to fit in and chat with others but she just felt like an outcast, so she headed for the mini bar. She enjoyed her drinks while listening to the awful DJ on hand. Mentally making notes to tell the guy on what he should do better, she was about to stop the atrocious music until he spoke up to tell everyone it was time to sing for Aubrey.

 

And there she was, Aubrey Posen looking like a sex goddess waiting for her next victim. Standing proud in her own spotlight soaking up her birthday song.

 

Beca put down her glass of confidence and prepared to make her move until Stacie blocked her begging her to do a keg stand.

 

“Stacie…Move, I need…to get to Aub…” A group of girls flocked to Aubrey and engulfed her. Beca sighed and returned to her seat at the bar with Stacie in tow.

 

“What’s wrong Becs?”

 

“I’ll never get to talk with Aubrey now! Just look at her fangirls.” Beca deadpanned.

 

“I see a group of distraught pissed off girls Becs? No Aubrey to be seen.”

 

“What!” Beca looked up and it was true. Aubrey was gone, and the girls were moping around. “I gotta go.”

 

Beca ran to the girls, “Have you guys seen Aubrey? I got a gift for her.”

 

“Ha! Good luck sweetheart. You just missed her. She took little red riding hood upstairs.” The girl said.

 

Beca’s heart sank, she missed her chance. She began to gag and needed to find the nearest bathroom. She found one downstairs, but it had a long wait. She glanced up to the second floor that was pitch black and off limits, “Surely there has to be a bathroom upstairs.”

 

Beca jogged up the stairs and began her search, stopping when she heard sounds coming from behind a certain door. She steadily opened it and nearly passed out from what she was seeing. It was Chloe face and tongue deep into Aubrey who was sitting on her bed grasping Chloe’s hair while the girl ate her out.

 

“Holy Shit!” Beca yelled in surprise.

 

Chloe jerked back at met eyes with a distraught Beca, pain entering her as she seen the hurt look in the brunette’s eyes. “Beca…”

 

“What the fuck! Get the fuck out of here troll!” Aubrey angrily yelled as Beca scampered off. “Who the hell was that Chloe?” Aubrey asked impatiently.

 

“She’s just my friend. She really likes you and I didn’t have the heart to tell her about us. I sent her an invitation because I knew you wouldn’t actually invite her. I’m sorry I need to go check on her.”

 

Aubrey seductively extended her legs around Chloe’s head locking her in place, “You got a birthday gift to deliver first.”Chloe wanted to protest, but damn Aubrey and her long legs.

 

Beca ran down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to find Stacie. She opted to call an uber or even a taxi, but her phone was dead. She forgot to charge it after her and Stacie’s road trip, “Fuck it. I’m a big girl. I need to exercise anyways.”

 

Beca made her hour journey on foot back to campus and slammed her door shut in frustration. “How the fuck could Chloe do that to me! After all I confessed to her about my feelings for Aubrey! I trusted her!”

 

“No one cares! Shut the hell up!” A voice said calling through the wall. Beca quietly shouted her anger to the world and waited for her phone to come back on.

 

Surprisingly, she had only one text from Stacie that read,

‘Ready to leave?’ Beca replied and told Stacie she was already back in their room and left it at that. The second shock was Chloe and the fact that she didn’t bother to call.

 

“Fuck her!” Beca huffed and slammed her phone against the wall, effectively breaking it. She proceeded to rip the picture of her and the red head up that she kept on the bedside table and anything that came from Chloe Beale was destroyed and slung across the room.

 

Beca tired herself out and eventually collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Stacie stepped through the threshold and took in the sight, Beca passed out on the floor and shit being broken. Upon inspection, most of the stuff involved Chloe. Stacie tried to call the red head to no avail, so she placed Beca in her bed and went to bed herself, preparing for whatever Beca had to say the next day.

…

Stacie had woke up later than usual, probably because Beca unplugged her alarm clock,

 

“Sorry Stace, didn’t want you up early, so I unplugged your clock.”

 

“I see that. Can you explain why you have a picture of Chloe on the dartboard?”

 

Beca slumped over and Stacie braced herself, “Because she is a fake bitch! She went behind my back and was fucking Aubrey last night.”

 

Stacie expected something huge, but that was a bombshell.


	2. How Did You Not Know?

“Please tell me that isn’t true.” Stacie said gasping.

 

“Stacie does it look like I’m fucking joking. I hate her, and I hope she falls off a cliff.”

 

“Oh come on Beca. Kind of harsh isn’t it?”

 

“Well seeing that she was eating her out and quite enjoying herself id say she deserves to fall off a cliff. So can you please help me get this knife out of my back, so I can go to the station.”

 

Beca went and worked her shift and Stacie looked high and low for that backstabber Chloe. Her search was coming up unsuccessful until she spotted her heading for the campus café. Before Chloe could get there, she was forcefully planted face first into a wall and her arm being stretched behind her back,

 

“Talk Beale!”

 

“Stacie please let me explain!” Stacie pulled tighter on Chloe’s arm putting her in more pain, “Then talk!”

 

“Inside! Please inside! You’re hurting me!” Chloe protested in pain. Stacie jerked herself and shoved her into a booth not even noticing Beca waiting at the register listening.

…

“Hey Becky? Jesse isn’t back yet and I’m starving.” Luke said stopping Beca from stacking her cd’s.

 

“Café again? The usual?” Beca answered.

 

“Yeah. And make sure they give extra ketchup this time.”

 

Beca went to the Café and placed her order. Chicken strips for her and a cheeseburger for Luke. She waited patiently at the register and heard the front door slam open revealing Stacie shoving Chloe through the door and into the booth behind her.

 

“Alright Beale, talk.” Stacie barked.

 

“I know it looks bad, but I really need to talk to Beca.”

 

“Oh hell no you don’t. You have done enough, and I want to know why you played her.”

 

Chloe sighed, “Aubrey and I have been together on and off for the last couple of years and we just got back together. Beca came along and she told me she had a crush on Aubrey and I knew she would hurt my chances of getting back with Aubrey.”

 

Stacie shook her in in disbelief, “So it’s all about you? Then why did you encourage her to go to the damn party knowing she wanted to impress Aubrey?”

 

“I feel awful about it. I know she is obsessed with Bree and I knew Aubrey wouldn’t invite her because well, she isn’t ‘cool’. So I made a fake invitation for her to make her feel good about herself.”

 

“Wow. You’re the biggest pile of shit I’ve ever seen. Why did you have her buy a gift then?”

 

“Idk Stacie! What was is supposed to say?”

 

“How about, ‘Hey Beca listen. I’m fucking your girl so don’t bother about blowing every dime you have on those Maroon 5 tickets’. Something like that would have done just fine.”

 

Chloe sat quietly in shock, “She bought Maroon 5 tickets? They’re Aubrey’s favorite.”

 

“Yeah so congrats. She’s ruined and broke.”

 

“I need to find her to apologize Stacie.”

 

“Well its safe to assume your friendship is done so you’re wasting your time.”

 

“Please Stacie! I need to at least apologize.”

 

“Well you’ll have no help from me so good luck red.” Stacie got up and marched out the door. Beca quietly slipped out the door pissed off even more and Aubrey slipped into the Café behind Beca to join her girlfriend for lunch.

 

Class on Monday sucked for Beca, it always did regardless. She didn’t want to be here and was hoping her bitchy looking appeal would get her left alone. It was working on everyone except the quirky awkward blonde that sits beside Beca. Her name was Alexandria or ‘Alex’ for short.

 

“Hi Beca! How was your weekend?”

 

Beca shot daggers into the blonde and slouched further into her seat. The blonde really had no intention to stop bugging Beca, she never could shut up around her,

 

“I missed you in class Friday. Hope you were ok.”

 

Beca sighed, “I went to Savannah to buy tickets to the Maroon 5 concert Saturday night. Oh shit! The tickets!” Beca slapped herself and pulled out her now useless tickets, ripping them to pieces.

 

“Why do you still have them?” The blonde inquired.

 

“I was planning on giving them to Aubrey Posen for her birthday in hopes we could go together. Shit happened, and I kept them.”

 

Alex perked up at this information, “You were at Aubrey’s party?”

 

“Yeah. I walked in on her and my best friend fucking.”

 

“Oh. So I guess that’s why you didn’t go to the concert?”

 

Beca gave Alex an annoyed ‘yes’ look and turned her attention forward.

 

“Do you like Maroon 5? I mean you must if you wanted to go with Aubrey. I bet those tickets cost a lot.” Alex was sweet, but she was painfully awkward but Beca couldn’t help but like her.

 

“I heard Aubrey loved them, so I figured I’d give them a shot. I spent like every dime I had on them only to be wasted.”

 

“Oh that’s unfortunate.” Alex added as class began.

 

Beca’s week went on uneventful, she did her normal routine and did a great job of avoiding Chloe. Stacie never mentioned her meeting with Chloe and Beca could appreciate her for that. It was Friday again, and her favorite quirky blonde plopped down beside her once again.

 

“What has you in such a good mood Alex?”

 

“This,” Alex pulled out an envelope and slapped it on Beca’s desk. Beca curiously opened it revealing two tickets to the Marron 5 concert in Columbia, South Carolina that night,

 

“Where the fuck did you get them?”

 

Alex shrugged, “I know people. And after what you told me the other day about you spending all of your money on the tickets and not getting to go, I bought these.”

 

“Holy shit dude! These are front row with backstage passes! How did you manage to snag these?”

 

Alex smiled, “Like I said, I know people.”  She sat patiently and tried to get Beca to ask her to join her, Beca giggled and took the hint, “Yeah, you’re definitely coming with me. Besides, I need someone to drive me, I have no car.”

 

“Oh my god yes!” Alex squealed. “I mean cool. I’ll pick you up after class.” Beca rolled her eyes at the attempted recovery.

 

Alex did as promised and met Beca after class, “Holy shit, nice car!” Beca said climbing into the sports car.

 

“Thanks, daddy got it for me.”

 

“Of course he did princess.” Beca laughed.

 

“Is it cool if we swing by my place and change? I got some new clothes I want us to wear tonight.”

 

“Ok? Yeah that’s cool.”

 

Alex was just as awkward in the car as anywhere else. Never sure of what to do or say, but Beca went with it. It was going ok until Beca realized the street they were on. _Aubrey lives on this street_ ’ She told herself and they were nearing the mansion of a home. Her heart exploded as they pulled into the driveway of Aubrey’s house.

 

“Dude? Why are we at Aubrey’s?”

 

“Beca, there is something I need to tell you.”

 

_Oh shit, she’s gonna kill me,_ “Ok?”

 

“Aubrey is my older sister. I’m sorry I didn’t say something earlier, but I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

 

“How the hell was is supposed to know? I didn’t know your last name or anything. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s not easy being Aubrey Posen’s little sister. I live in her shadow and I’m the weird anti-social sister she doesn’t claim in public.”

 

“I guess it can be hard trying to live up to her rep.”

 

“Exactly, so I don’t even try. If you don’t wanna go to the concert I can take you back to your dorm.”

 

“No its cool. Really. I appreciate the honesty and I would still like to go to the concert.”

 

Alex smiled and tugged Beca inside to change. On their way downstairs, Alex’s mother called them into the kitchen,

 

“What’s up mom?”

 

Both girls stopped in the presence of Mrs. Posen chatting it up with Aubrey and a stunned Chloe. Aubrey snatched the tickets out of her little sister’s hand and held them high above her head just out of reach.

 

“Going on a date with the little troll?” Aubrey laughed. Chloe took a seat and tried not to look at Beca who was clearly aggravated.

 

“Mom! Tell her to give me my tickets!”

 

“I think Chloe and I will be going to see Maroon 5 instead twerp.”


	3. Clear as Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Stacie, Beca and Alex are freshmen at Barden. Chloe and Aubrey are Seniors but just know each other from their first hookup freshmen year.

“Give them back!” Alex said stomping her foot.

 

“Oh, even backstage passes. What do you say Chlo? Wanna see Maroon 5?” Aubrey teased. Chloe still sat quietly at the table.

 

“Mom!” Alex whined.

 

“That’s enough, Aubrey give your sister her tickets, so they can get going.”

 

“Fine.” Aubrey huffed and handed the tickets back to Alex.

 

“Beca are you hungry? I have snacks?” The elder Posen asked.

 

“No thank you Mrs. Posen. I’m fine.”

 

“Well ok, and you may call me Amy. I’m a cool mom, no formal stuff.”

 

Alex could feel the tension in the air, so she hurried Beca out the door and they began the drive to the concert. This time Alex didn’t seem so awkward, but rather comfortable.

 

“Your mom seems nice.” Beca said breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah she can be. She gives Aubrey special treatment.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she’s Aubrey. The golden child. Aubrey has always gotten everything she’s wanted and never gets punished. She stole five bucks out of mom’s purse one night and got caught. Mom ended up giving her a credit card after that.”

 

“Damn. What about you? How does she treat you?

 

“Fair. I get stuck with the chores and stuff like that. Its like I’m just there while Aubrey is the princess.”

 

“Must have been tough growing up. How does your dad feel about this?”

 

“He’s never home. He’s always on the road selling stuff. He designs weapons for the Army.”

 

“Gotcha. On the Brightside, it looks like we made it!”

 

Alex pulled into a spot and the girls went inside and made their way backstage before the show to meet the band before taking their seats up front,

“Aubrey is gonna be pissed. I can’t let her see my autographed shirt.”

 

“She must really love maroon 5 huh,” Beca smirked.

 

“You have no idea. Her life goal is to fuck Adam. That why she wanted to come so bad.”

 

“Yeah she seemed pissed that you had tickets and she didn’t!”

 

“That’s a first,” Alex sighed pulling into the hotel for the night.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Alex remained silent until they got to their room, “Hope you don’t mind sharing a king.”

 

“No problem at all” Beca said jumping onto the large bed. “Now spill about what you said earlier, about being a first.”

 

“Oh yeah that. Aubrey is an extremely jealous person. Always has been. If I got something she didn’t, she would throw a fit until she got her way. Daddy got her a newer car because mine was brand new. You get the idea.”

 

“Wow. I’m glad I’m an only child then. Seems complicated.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Bree, but she is a bitch.”

…

The girls made it back early the next morning, Alex stopping outside of Beca’s building to drop her off,

“Hey Beca?”

 

“Yeah what’s up?”

 

“Why do you like my sister so much?”

 

Beca’s face turned red, any other time she could answer this honestly, but being put on the spot, she faltered, “I don’t know.”

 

Alex frowned and thanked Beca for joining her on the trip an that she would see her Monday. Beca sighed and returned to find Stacie working on a chemistry project,

“How was it?” she asked without looking at Beca.

 

“It was wonderful, I see why everyone likes Maroon 5.”

 

“Good. Chloe came by.”

 

“Fuck Chloe.”

 

“Beca. I really think you should hear her out. At least let her apologize.”

 

“No Stacie. She knew what she did, and she can live with it.”

 

“But...”

 

“I said no Stace!” Beca stormed outside and called Alex before she could get too far away,

“Beca? Something wrong?” Alex said surprised.

 

“Oh no. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hangout or something later today?”

 

Alex smiled through the phone, this was her chance she thought, “Can you swim?”

 

“Like a rock.” Beca replied sarcastically.

 

“Perfect, I can come get you after lunch?”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

…

“I’ve never been in a heated pool before. This is amazing.” Beca said relaxing in the warm water.

 

“It’s nothing fancy.”

 

“Are you kidding? This is incredible.”

 

“You’re odd,” Alex teased. Beca let out the most embarrassing laugh she could muster, “I’m odd? I’m the odd one? Don’t cut yourself so short sweetie.” Both girls let out laughs and playfully splashed each other.

 

Aubrey heard the fun happening and it automatically annoyed her, she went to her window to check on the culprits. _The little troll actually looks decent in a bikini._ It was time for Aubrey to play with the brunette, so she put on her bikini that was two sizes too small and headed poolside.

 

“Alright twerps pipe down I need to relax.” Aubrey said strutting to her lawn chair earning googly eyes from Beca and a pissed off face from Alex.

 

“Troll? Do you mind getting my back for me?”

 

Alex huffed, “Her name is Beca and yes she does mind. Right Beca. Beca?” Alex looked around for Beca who was by Aubrey’s side preparing to rub the lotion all over her backside. Alex sighed in defeat and sat on the porch, her mother joining her.

 

“What’s wrong kiddo?”

 

“Aubrey is doing it again.”

 

“Doing what?” Alex dropped her head and pointed.

 

“Tanning?” Her mother asked.

 

“She’s trying to steal Beca from me.”

 

“She is not. Why would she do that when she has Chloe?”

 

Alex sarcastically laughed, “You really have no idea do you. Chloe is just a placeholder until Bree finds someone better. It’s always been like that. Aubrey finds a new toy and when she’s done, Chloe slips in and keeps Aubrey company until someone new comes along. Beca is apparently it.”

 

“Oh you’re insane. Bree really likes Chloe I can tell. She wouldn’t do any of that stuff.”

 

“Ok, how do you explain that? The only reason she’s out here is because I like Beca and she’s in a bikini. This isn’t the first time she’s done this.”

 

“She’s tanning honey it’s no big deal.”

 

“Yeah it is because Aubrey knows Beca likes her and she knows that I like Beca.”

 

“But does Beca like you?” Amy asked honestly.

 

“I hope so. I really like her, Aubrey doesn’t. You have seen the way she treats her, she’s only doing this to piss me off and use Beca up and throw her away like the rest of her affairs.”

 

Alex felt a slap across her cheek and winced in pain, “Don’t speak about your sister like that.”

 

Down poolside Beca was in heaven, rubbing the very luscious backside of Aubrey was a gift from god she thought.

 

“Don’t go light on that stuff either. I better not burn, or your ass is toast.” Aubrey threatened.

 

“Beca rubbed the blondes back, neck and shoulders down good. Aubrey wiggled her hips signaling Beca to get her legs. Beca was like a horny school boy on prom night. Aubrey’s legs went on for days and they were so smooth and tender.”

 

“Alright pervert that’s enough now go away.” Aubrey hissed and commenced tanning, putting her plan into place.

 

Beca rejoined Alex at the table, “She’s a little bossy isn’t she.”

 

“You have no idea.” The two finished up and Stacie swung by to get Beca and the two went to go hang with Jessica and Ashley.

...

A week had gone by and Beca still had seen no signs of Chloe. Apparently, she didn’t want to apologize too bad or else she would have found her. They knew each other’s schedules well. Several months of friendship and Chloe demanding a copy of Beca’s schedule after they first met at Beca and Stacie’s freshmen orientation, Chloe has been close with Beca and Stacie, needing to know everything about the two and where they were.

 

That’s why what she done cut Beca deep. ‘Some friend’ Beca thought as she headed home from the radio station. And speak of the devil, it was non other than Chloe Beale waiting for her outside the station.

 

“Beca. We need to talk.”

 

“Not interested.”

 

“Seriously Beca? You’re just gonna walk away.”

 

“Yep. I have no time for backstabbers like you.”

 

Guilt hit Chloe and she wanted to make it right, but damn Beca and her stubbornness, “Well fine. I’m gonna talk and you can listen!”

 

Beca popped her earbuds in and kept walking, not interested in what Chloe had to say. Chloe took the hint and decided now wasn’t the best time, so she headed to her dinner date with Aubrey.

 

Stacie was out with her Chemistry buddies, so Beca had the dorm to herself. She rarely took her anxiety medicine anymore, seeing she could finally cope with herself on her own, but seeing Chloe stressed her out. She took her dose and called Alex,

“Beca Hi!”

 

“Hey Alex. You wanna come over to my dorm and we can watch tv and order something to eat? I don’t wanna be here alone.”

 

“On my way!” Alex scrambled out of bed and hurried towards Beca’s.

 

They ate their pizza in peace and laid on Beca’s bed to watch some random shows. Beca then did something she never does, cuddle. She was gladly accepted by Alex and they watched their shows.

 

“I saw Chloe today.” Beca said breaking the staleness.

 

“What did she want?”

 

“She said she wanted to talk but I ignored her and walked away.”

 

“Oh. I feel so bad for her.”

 

Beca sighed, “Not you too. Please tell me you’re not on her side.”

 

“No, I mean her and Aubrey. She loves Aubrey to death, but Aubrey will dump her again. It’s been long enough.”

 

“What do you mean again?”

 

“Aubrey is the queen of Barden. She gets new arm candy every few weeks and when she can’t get new, she goes back to Chloe.”

 

“Oh wow.”

 

“Chloe drops everything when Aubrey comes calling. She’s shoved so far up her ass its sickening.”

 

“I told her everything Alex. My feelings, my personal life! I told her that I liked Aubrey and she played me for her own gain. No wonder Aubrey hates me! There’s no telling what Chloe has told her about me.”

 

“Yeah. I want no part of that fucked up mess.” Alex giggled.

 

“You know what? Who the hell needs Aubrey Posen or Chloe Beale anyways.”

 

Beca’s change of heart opened up the door for Alex to ask the question that’s been nagging her for a while now,

“Beca?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really like you and I hope the feeling is mutual.”

 

Beca stumbled a bit. She actually has become quite fond of the younger Posen. She was beautiful, sweet, kind hearted and everything that Aubrey wasn’t, “Yeah I like you to. Actually a lot. I was just too damn stupid to realize it.”

 

“You’re not stupid. I understand, emotions are difficult to control.”

 

The girls cuddled the night out and started their new journey as a couple. Something Beca has wanted with someone for so long. She spent the next few days talking with Stacie and has finally gotten past Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale.

 

It was going well until sometime after a family dinner at the Posen’s. Mr. Posen was in town for the occasion and Aubrey and Chloe were still going strong. Alex made the announcement that she and Beca were dating earing a few congratulations, except from Chloe and Aubrey.

 

Something went off inside Aubrey. Anger? Jealousy? Both? She needed to claim Beca Mitchell first and she wasn’t going to let her sister get it before her, it doesn’t work that way in Aubrey’s world.

 

Aubrey made it a habit to find her little troll and flirt on occasion, usually getting rejected at her attempts to seduce the younger woman, this time though, she pulled out all the stops.

 

Beca picked up an extra shift at the station and was late getting home, hoping Stacie wouldn’t mind,

 

“Hey Stacie I’m home…. What the fuck!?”

 

“Oh…Beca it’s not what you think.” Stacie said trying to cover up the very naked Aubrey Posen in her bed.

 

“Well you better enlighten me then.”


	4. Spoke too Soon

Stacie sat up in bed, making sure not to wake the blonde. “I swear she just came here to talk to you.”

 

“Ok? So that entitles you to sleep with her?”

 

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you and I told her what we have been talking about. I told her you weren’t interested or available.”

 

“This doesn’t explain why you slept with her.” Beca sighed.

 

“Aubrey informed me that everyone was available and next thing I know…we are here.”

 

“I can’t believe you! First Chloe and now you, my best friend!” Beca was getting angrier by the second.

 

Stacie ran and held the girl tight, “Beca it’s ok. Remember Alex? Your girlfriend? Don’t let this rustle your feathers.”

 

Beca calmed down enough to breathe again. She did think about Alex and how wonderful she was. She was upset at herself for letting Aubrey get to her again, “Be careful Stace. I don’t trust her.”

 

Stacie winked, “Oh I got a plan for miss Aubrey.

 

Aubrey began to stir, sunlight coming into the room and hitting her in the face, “Stace babe, I’m hungry.”

 

“Well let’s go get that beautiful face fed.” Stacie replied seductively.

 

Aubrey sat up to stretch when she noticed Beca glaring at her, she instantly pulled the covers up to hide herself, “Stace babe, why is the little troll staring?”

 

“Why not ask her babe?”

 

Aubrey smirked and pulled Stacie closer, kissing her on the neck and check, never taking her eyes off of Beca so she could gauge her reaction. Surprisingly, Beca never moved. She just watched contently in disgust. _Why the fuck is she not pissed? What the fuck do I have to do?_ Aubrey smiled and glared back at Beca who was smiling.

 

“What are you smiling at troll?”

 

“Babe, her name is Beca.” Stacie said defensively.

 

“Beca, Troll, same thing.”

 

“I was just thinking about Chloe. She must be devastated with the breakup.” Beca said playing with the blonde.

 

“Breakup? Oh yeah! Yeah she’s probably still very upset.” Aubrey lied, she and Chloe were still together.

 

Stacie leaned into Aubrey’s side, “Well I’m glad you are fine and put yourself back out there. I wouldn’t have you now if you didn’t.”

 

Aubrey put herself in a pickle, she still technically had Chloe. But she just messed with Stacie to anger Beca into dumping her sister, so she could claim Beca first. Beca would come around, she just needed to balance Chloe and Stacie without each other knowing.

 

“Alright Posen, let’s go get some breakfast, you worked up my appetite.”

 

The two left the room and Beca went to vomit.

…

Over the next several weeks Aubrey had come to know the number one thing about Stacie Conrad, sex. Stacie could do so many things Aubrey never experienced in her life and although it was against her code, she truly liked the tall brunette. She had caught the love bug bad.

 

She walked Stacie to class, carried her books for her, took her out on dates and showered her with love. She waited on her hand and foot. The more she was with Stacie, the less of trying to get Beca she thought about. She was even forgetting about Chloe her ‘girlfriend.’

 

“BREE!” Chloe yelled for the last time.

 

“What?” She replied snapping out of her daydream.

 

“Did you hear a word I said?”

 

“Yep, every word.”

 

“Ok, what did I say?” Chloe said crossing her arms.

 

“Something about getting fried chicken.”

 

“No! I said our 2 month anniversary is this week and I want to do something special.”

 

“Well of course I knew babe. That’s what I was thinking about actually.”

 

“Really?” Chloe said excited.

 

“Yeah…we should go out on a romantic date.”

 

“Oooh,” Chloe squealed. “You’re the best Bree.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, not letting Chloe see. She went back to dreaming about Stacie and what she was doing. Keeping this secret relationship crap was hard and Aubrey was walking a thin line that was about to get thinner.

 

“I figured we’d go to that nice French café downtown.” Aubrey said.

 

Chloe was drooling, “So romantic babe.” The two shared a kiss and a little extra that afternoon.

…

“Stace? Stacie you in here?” Beca said entering the Chem lab.

 

“Over here!” Stacie hollered. Beca approached the station Stacie was working,

 

“Goggles Becs,” Stacie said handing her the eye protection. “What’s up?”

 

“I was hoping we could go eat out tonight since Aubrey was out of town. Spend some me and you time?”

 

“I like it. Anywhere in particular?”

 

Beca mulled the options over, “I wanna try out that French Café downtown.”

 

“You got it roomie. Let me just finish up and we can go freshen up.” Stacie got back to work and Beca waited for her in their room.

 

“I’m surprised they aren’t busy tonight.” Stacie said looking over her menu. Beca looked around the café and agreed. “You talk to Alex today Beca?”

 

“Yeah. She’s still recovering from her strep. Should be fine in a few days.” Beca replied putting her menu down.

 

The two ate in peace, often sharing a whacky story of what’s been going on lately and just being good friends. But there was something in the air both girls couldn’t shake. The feeling that when you’re in a room and you just know that somewhere there knows you or you’re being watched.

 

Stacie zoned in behind her trying to listen at a particular laugh, “Please tell me you hear that.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Can it be?”

 

Beca and Stacie creeped over their booth at the table behind them and low and behold, Aubrey was eating with Chloe.

 

“Aubrey!” Stacie barked making the blonde choke on her food, catching her in her act.

 

“Stacie! Hi, what are you doing here?” She said awkwardly. And Troll!”

 

“What am I doing here? Why are you here? You told me you were going out of town!”

 

Chloe looked on trying to piece this mystery together, “It’s none of your business where she goes. She’s spending time with me! Her girlfriend!” Chloe declared.

 

Aubrey slumped deeper into her chair, “Not good.”

 

Stacie was shocked, “Aubrey! You told me you broke up with her!”

 

“I’m sorry babe...I…”

 

“Babe?! Aubrey you better tell me what’s going on! I’m getting pissed off!” Chloe said through gritted teeth.

 

Aubrey had to think fast, she liked Chloe sure, she was an excellent fuck and reliable at that, but damn did she love Stacie. Stacie made her feel things she never thought possible. “Stacie, things got complicated and confused. So I brought Chloe here for one last date… So I could break up with her!” Aubrey wasn’t proud of her lie, but it had to be done.

 

Chloe began to cry, “But Aubrey, it’s our anniversary.”

 

“Sorry Chlo, Stacie has my heart now.” And with that, Aubrey left Chloe the money for the bill and walked out with Stacie. Beca looked on form her perched position at a distraught Chloe,

 

“Chlo?” Beca started.

 

“Fuck off Beca!” Chloe demanded through her sobs.

 

“Wow.”

 

“What do you want!? Want to sit here and make fun of me? Tell me I had it coming? I don’t need your damn sympathy!” Chloe’s face was stained with tears and her face matched her hair color. Beca left her alone and Chloe ran off.

 

Sure Chloe was a bitch for doing what she had done. But it made Beca realize that she truly cared for Aubrey and seeing her treated the way she was, it had hurt her.

…

Aubrey rode to the Café with Chloe and since she burned that bridge, riding with Stacie was her only suitable option. “Stace…”

 

“Don’t you dare speak.” Stacie growled.

 

“But…”

 

Stacie slammed on her brakes and shot daggers at Aubrey, “I told you not to speak!” Stacie was furious at Aubrey and she was gonna let her know it to.

 

Aubrey remained silent all the way up to her house. Surprisingly Stacie got out of the car and jerked Aubrey inside. Aubrey wanted to question the girl but decided best not to. Stacie threw her onto her bed and ripped her clothes off to begin fucking Aubrey rougher than she’s ever had before.

 

“Yes Stace!” She moaned out earning a slap across the face that turned her on even more.

 

“I told you not to speak!” Dominate Stacie was so hot, and Aubrey was melting by the second.

…

Beca took her chances of getting sick and went to see her girlfriend. The taxi dropped her off and surprisingly, Stacie was there to. “Hey babe.”

 

Alex perked up at the sight of Beca and smiled, “Beca! You came!”

 

“I couldn’t stand not seeing you actually.”

 

“Awe, you love me!”

 

“Easy tiger, keep it quiet, I have a reputation to uphold. So what’s up?”

 

“I’ve been listening to Stacie fuck the hell out of my sister for the last 30 minutes. Other than that, just being miserably sick.”

 

Beca frowned and climbed into bed to snuggle with Alex, hopefully to make her feel a little better.

…

Chloe went back to her apartment and sulked. It was one thing to be dumped by Aubrey again. But to be dumped in public and on their anniversary was a huge surprise to her. She never felt so alone, hurt and betrayed. That’s when she thought about Beca and how she must have felt. It was true, she deserved what she got and now she was truly alone with nothing.

…

Aubrey woke the next day feeling overjoyed with love and affection. Today was the day she was going to confess her true feelings for Stacie and hopefully start her first real relationship properly now that she shucked Chloe. All of it went out of the window when she went to spoon Stacie, and noticing the brunette was gone. The only trace of her was a letter propped up on the side table,

 

_Aubrey,_

_I’ve had fun these past few weeks and you are one excellent fuck. Better than advertised. But my heart lies with someone else and I can’t be with you anymore. It’s over,_

_Stacie_

 

 

Aubrey Posen only lost her shit a few times prior to this, (usually when she didn’t get her way) but today was the worst her family has ever seen. She trashed her room, breaking everything in sight. She was unstoppable when pissed off and this time it was more than just that, she was heartbroken.


	5. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grand Finale! Thanks for reading!!

Aubrey hadn’t left her room all weekend, she stayed locked away analyzing what went wrong and how to fix it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother who entered the room inviting her for dinner. After Aubrey denied she went back to thinking, she has finally lost her mind and honestly couldn’t think of a solution until she heard the voice, Beca’s voice next door in her sister’s room,

 

“Yeah dinner sounds amazing Mrs. P, we will be down in just a second.”

 

Aubrey quickly dressed herself up and touched up her makeup to look like she wasn’t just completely wrecked and drug herself to the dining room,

“Oh Bree, glad you changed your mind. I’ll just get your plate.”  Amy said with a cheerful smile.

 

Silence filled the dining room while Amy retreated to the kitchen. Beca and Alex sat awkwardly across from Aubrey who was seductively licking her lips.

 

“Here you are sweetie, you’re favorite of course.” Amy said placing the plate of spaghetti in front of Aubrey.

 

Aubrey moans of delight filled the room as she took the first bite, “Delicious mom. Don’t you think so Beca?”

 

Beca had to clear her mind before she could answer, something about Aubrey moaning and the way she twirled the spaghetti around her fork, Beca was in trouble,

“Yes. Its wonderful.” Beca stated very plainly.

 

Alex knew what was happening, Aubrey was up to her same shit again but this time she called her out on it,

“Aubrey Stop!” She yelled throwing her fork down.

 

“Stop what?” Aubrey replied with a smirk.

 

“I know what you’re doing so just stop!”

 

“Alex whatever do you mean?”

 

“You’re just jealous that Beca is mine and you can’t have her! For the first time in your miserable pathetic excuse of a life, I have something you can’t have!”

 

Aubrey tensed up, ready to fight back, “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

 

“Oh really? I know Stacie played you really well. How does it feel to be a loser?”

 

Beca just quietly walked out of this catfight, it was getting ugly.

 

“If you say one more thing, I swear I’ll kick your ass.” Aubrey said standing up trying to intimidate her not so little sister again.

 

Alex stood up in Aubrey’s face, something that Aubrey never thought she would do,

“If you come near Beca or myself I’ll smash your pretty little face into the floor.” Alex replied with an icy stare that sent a shiver down Aubrey’s spine.

 

“Girls please.” Amy said stepping between the girls, “Can’t we just eat as a happy family?”

 

“Your right mom, let’s go Beca I know a real nice place not too far from here.”

 

The duo left, and Aubrey fell back into her chair, she had finally been defeated by her little sister. She had nothing left now.

 

“Aubrey.” Amy shook her head in disbelief, “When is it going to stop? Can’t you just be happy and support your sister? I know its my fault.”

 

Aubrey shot her mother a confused look, “How so?”

 

“I’ve spoiled your ass for far too long. I’ve catered to your every need and supported you. Sometimes you made me forget that I had two daughters, and I feel so awful for Alex. So from now on, she’s got my support and I hope you can get your shit together because I don’t know how much more I can take.” With that, Amy left the table for her room, “You’re in charge of the dishes.”

 

Aubrey looked around the table unsure of what to do, she has never had to wash dishes, she always made Alex do them and she took the credit for it.

 

Aubrey strolled around Campus from class to class avoiding everyone in sight. She sat in the back of her classes and shot down any advances from everyone. She was not ok and the reality of what she had to do hit her, and that was to apologize.

…

Meanwhile across campus, Beca ran into her old friend Chloe standing outside of the bookstore,

“Hey Chlo.”

 

“Hi Beca.” Chloe replied timidly.

 

Beca got straight to the point, after seeing Chloe in pieces the other day she wanted to help rebuild her,

“Listen Chlo, I’m just gonna say it, I’m sorry.”

 

Chloe took a step back in shock, “You’re sorry? For what, I’m the one who should be sorry.”

 

“Chloe you don’t have to apologize I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you. I just need my best friend back.”

 

Chloe smiled and tried to hide her tears, she needed her best friend back to. After being left by Aubrey and hurting Beca, she had no one.

 

“So why are you standing outside of the bookstore? You creepin’ on someone Beale?” Beca smirked.

 

Chloe blushed and smiled, “Who is it Chlo?” Beca demanded.

 

Chloe pulled Beca to the window and they looked inside of the store, “There he is, the tall one with brown hair.”

 

“You like him?”

 

Chloe enthusiastically nodded her head, “Then go talk to him dummy.” Beca stated.

 

Chloe huffed and drew a deep breath before entering the building. Beca watched on as Chloe confronted the man. After a few minutes the two were smiling and exchanging numbers, Beca smirked, _way to go Chlo._

…

It took Aubrey several days of practice to figure out how to apologize. She finally got her lines rehearsed and knocked on the door. It opened, and she smiled, only to have it slammed back into her face. Aubrey huffed and tried again.

 

“Chloe open up, we need to talk.”

 

“Get the hell away from me Aubrey. I don’t want to see you.”

 

“I just came here to say sorry.” Aubrey trailed off. Chloe slowly opened the door and waited for the apology.

 

“Listen Chlo I’m sorry for what I did. You deserve better than that from me and I wanted you to know that I’m ready to be yours full time. Anything you want, you got it. I’ll do anything for you and I mean it. I just want you back Chlo, I miss you.”

 

Chlo couldn’t stop her laughing, she almost called an ambulance to come help her, “Oh that’s hilarious Bree! You almost had me.”

 

Aubrey drooped down in defeat, “Well I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Why the hell should I? I’m nothing but a notch in your belt and a fuck toy for you. Besides, I’m already seeing someone else who actually cares about me.”

 

Aubrey stood up straight, and alert, “Who?” She snarled in jealousy.

 

“Babe? Can you come here for a moment?” Chloe called into the living room. A tall brunette boy took her side at the door, “What’s up?”

 

“Aubrey this is Tom. My boyfriend. Tom this is you know who.” Tom’s eyes went wide, and he paled, “Oh…It’s nice to meet you.” He said unsure of himself.

 

“Anyways, we must be going Aubrey, big date tonight. See you around.” Chloe said as she shut the door and locked it shut.

 

Aubrey moped back to her apartment and sat in the quietness all alone. Something she was getting use to and that scared the hell out of her. As she sat with her thoughts, she pulled out an old shoe box filled with old pictures and other childhood memories. An envelope titled “Happy Birthday Big Sis” in sloppy writing lined the bottom of the box and she opened it up, pulling out the contents.

 

The first item was a picture of her and Alex when they were little. Aubrey was playing dress up with her infant sister and the memory brought a smile to her face. The other item was a letter,

 

_Aubrey,_

_Although you are a pain in the ass and stubborn as hell, everyone deserves love on their birthday. I found this photo and had duplicates made. It is my fondest memory of us and I want you to know that although you are a bitch sometimes, I know deep down the good is in you. I look back to this picture for proof. Anyways, I know you’re heading off to school and though it may be in town, not having you here all the time is gonna suck. I love you and wish I could be half the woman you are someday._

                                                                                                                                                                _With Love, Alexandria_

 

And the waterworks started. Where did it all go wrong? Why did this piece of paper with chicken scratch have such a pull on her? Aubrey Posen didn’t need no more women in her life, she just needed the love of her sister and to be the big sister she should have been since day one.

…

 

“Have you seen Bree?” Beca asked the next day in class.

 

“Nope, but she texted me last night saying that she wanted to talk.”

 

“And?”

 

“I told her we would meet her after class.” Alex said turning her attention to the whiteboard.

 

“We?” Beca asked for clarification.

 

“Yes Beca, we. As in, me and you.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Babe are you afraid of Aubrey? It’s no big deal I can go by myself.”

 

“No I’ll go. I just figured you two would want the alone time is all.” Beca clarified.

 

“Whatever she has to say, she can say it to both of us.”

 

“Right.” Beca agreed.

 

After class they met Aubrey on the quad under Beca’s tree.

 

“Hey.” Aubrey greeted.

 

“What do you want?” Alex said sitting down with Beca.

 

Aubrey threw Alex an envelope titled, “I’m sorry.”

 

Alex hesitantly opened the envelope and pulled the contents out. One was the very same photo Aubrey received in her envelope.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“Mom gave me one of your duplicates.”

 

“Why?” Alex questioned.

 

Aubrey ignored the question, “There’s more.”

 

Alex pulled out a letter and began to read it,

 

_Alex,_

_I pray that one day you can forgive me, I know it won’t be easy and I’m sorry. I want to be that amazing big sister that I should have always been for you. You were right about this picture, it brought a smile to my face after all these years. I just want you to know that although I’m a lousy excuse for a sister, you’re the most amazing sister anyone could dream of. I will always love and support you from here on out. I hope that I can become half the sister you’ve been towards me,_

                                                                                                                                                _With Love, Aubrey_

 

The power behind that letter told Alex that Aubrey was serious. Aubrey never expressed love or humility in any way, so this meant the world to Alex and she jumped Aubrey and they hugged it out on the quad.

 

Beca just sat quietly trying not to interrupt. The sisters stopped their hugs and Aubrey looked towards Beca,

 

“Beca. I want you to know that I’m sorry and I’m glad you are with my sister. Please be good to her ok?”

 

Beca nor Alex could believe what they just heard, “I will.”

 

“Good. Because if you don’t, I’ll kick your ass. Now get over here for a family hug.” Aubrey said jerking Beca into the hug.

 

“You gonna be ok Aubs?”

 

Aubrey smiled, for the first time being single for longer than a week was sounding like a dream she wanted to fulfill, “Yeah. I think being single is going to be fine. Besides, who really wants me anyways?”

 

Before anyone could answer, nearly two dozen people flocked to Aubrey begging to go out. The three girls laughed and pushed past the crowd.

 

“Now what?” Beca asked.

 

“Well now we gotta meet Tom and Chloe for our double date. Wanna come Aubs?” Alex asked.

 

“You know what? You go on and enjoy. I’ll be at my apartment studying.”

 

“Alright then, I love you.”

 

“Love you too sis.”


End file.
